The present invention relates to an aeration cabinet and, more particularly, to an aeration cabinet with improved ventilation slots.
Water aeration is the process of increasing the oxygen saturation of the water. Water aeration systems may be in the form of a fountain. A fountain consists of a motor that powers a rotating impeller. The impeller pumps water from the first few feet of the water and expels it into the air. This process utilizes air-water contact to transfer oxygen. Fountains are a popular method of surface aerators because of the aesthetic appearance that they offer. Subsurface aeration seeks to release bubbles at the bottom of the water body and allow them to rise by the force of buoyancy. Diffused aeration systems utilize bubbles to aerate as well as mix the water. Currently, lake and pond aeration systems include a cabinet with an air compressor. Mechanical fans are used to cool the air compressor within the cabinet. Typically fans do not cool the compressors enough, which cause the compressors to overheat and drastically shorten the life span.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved cooling system for air compressors.